


Never Had a Chance

by DavyWer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack meeting at 8 am tomorrow, don’t be late.<br/>Tomorrow, was today.. Oh shit , he was going to die. He really liked his throat…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is not beta tested, maybe full of errors and probably will be modified in some parts, pls don't kill me ç_ç  
> I just had to write it after the 6th episode of season 3, because let's say it, i'll always belive in sterek!!! sue me -_-'  
> Hope u'll enjoy this, thanks for passing by.

NEVER HAD A CHANCE

 

A lot of people say  that all can change in a day, 24 hours in which one person can lose all, and another can get all it ever wanted. Fortune and disgrace , love and death.

Stiles never thought  that one day this would have happen to him. But now lying in the dirt on the wood’s floor, with his blood covering the grass,  he was seeing all this clear, all the time he lost, all the things he’ll never be able to do, to say, the person that he’ll never be able to love.

Near him there were screaming, fights, bodies, he could hear the sound of ripped flesh, the smell of blood and sweat . Someone was calling his name, was hard paying  attention, keeping the eyes open, when all he wanted to do was close them, rest, sleep. That voice was scared, angry, sad?.

“Stay with  me Stiles, please..”

He tried to speak to say he didn’t want to go neither, but his voice didn’t come out, and then he was being lifted from the floor , he guessed that was the end, his soul leaving his body, what a fucking way to die. That was his last thought , before the darkness took him.

 

(24 hours before)

“Stiles come on, wake up, is 12 pm ,you want to stay all day in bed?” The sheriff entered his son’s room and opened the curtains, the sunlight hit the young right in the face.

“OH MY GOD dad is Saturday!!!!” what the hell, what was the problem if he wanted to stay all day in bed?, was the week-end, no school, no lacrosse, not a damn motive to get up early. “ I need my beauty sleep, how  you think I can maintain this pale beautiful color if I go out when the sun is still up and hot?” the boy covered his face with the sheets and turned his back to the window.

“Then, I’ll go downstairs and say to your broody, ex suspect of murder friend, that you can’t go see him, because you’re too lazy”.

“What?, Derek  Hale is in our house?”. _He didn’t use the window today?_ Thought to himself. In ten seconds he was out of the bed, and his smirking father out of his room.

He gripped the first jeans and t-shirt he found and dressed, wear his sneakers , took the red hoodie on the desk’s chair, and the jeep’s key near the pc, then ran down the stairs, to find a very pissed, sexy and absolutely dangerous  werewolf, pointing to him his cellphone, a message sent to Stiles the day before. The younger boy got close to the screen.

_Pack meeting at 8 am tomorrow, don’t be late._

Tomorrow, was today.. Oh shit , he was going to die. He really liked his throat…

 

_________________________________

Stiles waved at his father, who was watching the two boys near the door  while drinking from a cup of coffee, and closed the door behind his back.

Then with nonchalance passed the broody alpha in front of him and sit down the driver’s seat in the jeep. Derek opened the passenger door and sit inside the car, his eyes fixed on the road.

They drove in silence for some minutes, but then the boy couldn’t take it anymore.

“So, how is Jenny?, my teacher, your girlfriend?”

“Is not my girlfriend.” Dereks's eyes blazed.

“Oh he can talk!... Finally!”. Stiles turned to the werewolf and grinned. Derek snorted and turned his face to the car window.

“So what was so important, that had you Mister Bad Wolf, come to my house all pissed and ready to murder?”.

The alpha turned and eyed him, raising an eyebrow.

“Did Isaac pee on your new rug? Or no wait, did Peter come back again from the dead?”.

“Stiles, Peter is not dead, and you know it.” Said Derek annoyed.

Stiles smirked, “One can always hope.”

Some more minutes passed in silence.

“So you’ll give me the silence treatment till we arrive at your apartment?”

Derek was ignoring him, _niceeeee_.

“Oh come on don’t be such a sour wolf, a was a little late.”

The were turned abruptly to the boy.

“A little Stiles?, really? Is 12:30 pm and I come to get you.”

“Well technically I got myself , we’re in my jeep-“ Derek eye tinged with red, “I’m shutting up.”

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the loft.

______________________________________

The huge metal door closed behind their back.

“Ohohoh, The princess finally arrived.” Peter smirked. The older werewolf was standing near the table in the center of the lounge, and was circling  with a pen, something on a map.

“I really missed you Peter, did you harass any other teen, while I was away?”.  Answered Stiles annoyed.

“Stiles, you know I could never cheat on you.”  Answered, winking, the undead uncle. A shiver, not pleasant, ran through the back of the young. Peter grinned showing his white teeth, the alpha growled calling them both to the attention.

The boy come near the table and watched the map. “We're going on a hunt?”.  He turned to Derek and raised an eyebrow .

“Yes, and you’d know it, if you were on time on the pack meeting.” Grumbled Derek.

“One of the Twins, the one who is dating Danny, I don’t remember his name, said that the other alphas are going to complete their ritual tonight.” Explained Cora.

The teen turned to Derek and frowned, “and you, **YOU** , trust them?.” Asked Stiles shocked, pointing a finger in Derek's direction.

“Stiles, Ethan is mated to Danny, he can’t lie to him, so yes I trust the wolf in him.”

“Wait, what?, say again, Danny and the enemy mated?”. Stiles shifted his gaze, astonished, from a werewolf to another. ”No wait before you answer that, werewolf really mate?.” Peter smirked, Derek ignored the question, and Cora smiled, while Isaac and Scott nodded.

“Oh my god, Danny is married.” Said Stiles speechless, Derek rolled his eyes and snorted.

“So, like Cora said, we have to stop them, we can’t let them complete the ritual.”

“Deaton said that if they success, they’ll be able to use the power that the full moon gives all weres, all the days of the month, they’ll be invincible.” Said Scott worried, scratching his head.

Stiles shifted his gaze on the map, and saw the circled spots on it. “So this are the hypothetical places where the last part of the sacrifice could happen?.”

“Yes, those are the places were more kids died.” Said Peter pained . It was strange to see that kind of emotion on the face of the creepy uncle.

“Deaton said that they don’t need to kill the kids, they just need a place where at least three of them died.” Admitted Isaac.

“So now we need to find out which one of these places is.” Said Derek.

“Just  a second, so who were the werewolves they killed?”. Pondered Stiles.

The Werewolves exchanged a look. Stiles sighed.

“Don’t tell me you forgot they needed also to sacrifice the werewolves...”

“They don’t have time to make all of this in one day, since their plan failed in the motel last week, maybe they found another way..” Said Scott.

“Maybe, if they don’t need the kids alive, they also don’t need the werewolves alive to complete the ritual, maybe they just need a place where both died.” Suggested Stiles.

The Hales become tense.

“Then there’s only a place like that.” Said  Peter while drawing a cross on the map.

The cross was right on the Hale’s house.

 

_____________________________

 

"So, why are we going to your old home in this bright and not at all camouflaged red car?". Asked Stiles annoyed. "But more importantly, Mrs. Blake, what are you doing with us?". He said, turning toward the woman who was driving.

  
"This is Isaac fault, he's a bad liar." Said Derek. Isaac's cheeks were stained with red, embarrassed.

  
The teacher smiled. "You need all the help you can get, my father was a Marine, and there is one thing that all the daughters of military know how to do, we know how to shoot." Replied satisfied.

  
"Great," Derek said sarcastically, "now I'll have to look not only from an attack by a group of alpha, but also from the two of you who’ll play the executioners." Both the woman and the boy glared at the wolf.

__________________________

 

They parked the cars a mile away from the old Hale's house.

  
"Lydia, are you sure this will work?" Scott asked, turning the little bottle between his fingers.

  
"Who here is the genius with an IQ of 170?." Replied the young mocking.

  
"If Lydia says that the potion works, then I believe her." Stiles said, smiling.

  
"Thank you Dear." Said the young girl kissing him on the cheek, before returning to work with a serious intent, handing them each a small bottle.

  
"The duration of the potion is 30 minutes, after which, the alphas will again be able to feel your presence."

  
"We will drink the potion, when Danny gets the message from Ethan." Derek cut short.

  
The minutes passed, and the tension was growing in the group, when suddenly a phone vibrated, it was Danny's cell phone.

  
"Ethan says that, in a maximum of 5 minutes, they will be at the old house."

  
"Ok it's time to start dancing." Exclaimed Peter quiet.

  
Everybody drank and made their way through the woods in the direction of their last clash.

 

__________________________

 

The dilapidated old house, was even more disturbing at night, with the pale light of the moon that showed the cracks in its walls.  
  
A dead silence around it. The pack was hiding in the shadows of the trees.  
  
"Are you sure they're here".  Whispered Stiles, turning to Derek . His right hand close, without noticing, around the left wrist of the werewolf, who did not seem to bother.  
  
"Yes Stiles, I'm sure, I can hear them breathe." Muttered the alpha.  
  
"And if Ethan was doing a double game?", hesitantly asked the young man.  
  
"It's impossible, when a werewolf finds his mate, he is faithful forever and the only thing he wants is to protect them." Their eyes met, staring longer than normal.  
  
"Can you flirt later? I don't want to be killed because of your sexual tension. "  
  
Stiles blushed. "Shut up Peter" growled Derek, then turning to the others, "Let's move, all stick to the plan."

________________________

 

The potion had worked properly, the only thing they hadn't thought of, was that the alphas could notice the double play of Ethan.  
  
They had come prepared, not far away, a small army of beta waiting for a signal to enter the scene. Deucalion howled and a dozen new werewolf emerged from the forest running towards the group, now outnumbered.  
  
The guns began firing, the humans hitting to kill, injure wouldn't be enough if they wanted to get out alive from the conflict.  
  
Derek was up against Kali, Peter and Isaac were fighting Deucalion, Scott was paired with Aiden, and Ethan with Cora were helping the humans against the Beta.  
  
Endless moments, the ending totally unpredictable.  
  
The Hale pack was fighting with all his strength, but the alpha were strong, hardened by years of combat.  
  
The time didn't seem pass, while the fate of the battle seemed to change by the minute.

 

Isaac and Peter were sprawled on the ground unconscious,the humans were full of scratches and bruises ,Danny had Ethan in his arms, his wounds were dripping blood, even though he was an alpha, confrontation with a group of beta had left him almost lifeless . Danny caressed his face gently, while Ethan, sweetly, was repeating to him that everything was fine, with time the wounds would heal.

  
  
Scott was on his knees next to the lifeless body of Aiden, on his arm and his right shoulder, two deep wounds, made by claws, were visible and Cora was helping him to get up.

Derek was still fighting against Kali, none of them seemed to show signs of slowing, although both were full of wounds and their clothes stained with blood.  
  
Kali was looking for revenge for Ennis' death. Her mind was clouded by hatred and this made her furious.

  
  
Deucalion now free from his attackers, was witnessing the battle, he was almost tempted to leave to the woman the task of killing the young Hale, but on how the battle was progressing, he could predict the final, a mind clouded by revenge , is unclear and makes mistakes.

  
  
The older alpha, ran behind Derek and pinned him, reducing him to his knees. Kali smiled triumphantly.

  
  
The others who were watching the scene were panicked, Kali was prepared to slash Derek's throat. Stiles didn't think, all he wanted was to save him. He ran, and stood in front of Derek. It all happened in a few seconds, the shot that she had reserved for the young alpha, hit Stiles in the stomach. The screams of his friends filled the woods, while the body of the young man fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

 

Lydia cried in despair, while the others were fixed in place, even Peter and Isaac who had regained consciousness. No one could believe what had just happened.

  
  
Scott, stood up with difficulty, grief-stricken, ran to Deucalion with an unheard rage, lunged at the man, and pushed him to the ground, and with Cora, run to his aid, were able to neutralize the old alpha, taken by surprise.

  
  
Derek was dumb and deaf, a block of marble that stared at the young body in front of him.

 

"Now we're even Hale." Kali said, "I thought that killing you would give me satisfaction, but seeing your desperation this is far better." She laughed.

Derek awakened from his slumber, lunged at the woman, and in an instant his fangs sank into her throat. The lifeless body of the alpha fell to the ground with a thud, her smile still on her lips.  
  
The young man didn’t bother to look, turned around and returned close to Stiles’ body, bending down next to him and bringing it close to his chest. Tears streamed down Derek’s face.  
  
"Stiles please stay with me, don't leave me, not now, not ever, STILES!!!". The werewolf called his name with despair, while stroking the younger’s face.

  
  
Jennifer was watching the scene, and suddenly awareness caught her, she composed a weak smile and tears trickled down her face. The young woman slowly broke away from the group and left the battlefield. No one noticed her absence.

 

“Isaac take the car fast, we need to go to Deaton, NOW”. Derek thundered, his eyes were completely red.

  
Derek took Stiles in his arms. The breath of the young man was weak, but still present, while the alpha held him along on the ride to the veterinary clinic.

_____________________________

 

(Now)

 

Deaton said they had arrived just in time, that the spark in Stiles’ body tried to keep him alive, but at the same time, his magic made him immune to werewolf transformation. The vet had given him all the possible care, but the final battle was up to Stiles.  
  
It would be the longest night of Derek’s life, who refused to leave the table on which he had laid Stiles. His right hand tightened around to the left of the young.

The others were all sitting in the waiting room, no one dared to go into that room.

"I was so stupid, she was simple, she is my age, she is a girl, you're not, you're not ....", tears were streaming down his face, "I wanted to love her, I really wanted, but I couldn’t ... you're stubborn, you never stop talking, underage, complicated .... but you're also loyal, intelligent, brave, a skinny boy with sarcasm as his only defense ... you're all I ever wanted, all I'll ever want. Stiles please, don't leave me, I love you."

Approaching the young man's face, he kissed him gently on the lips, while his tears fell on the pale cheeks of the boy.

 

"Why are you crying sourwolf?, Stiles looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I thought I had lost you, you were so pale and cold and your heart was slowing ..."  
  
Stiles approached  one hand to his face and stroked his cheek, Derek leaned back into the touch.  
  
"So, you think all that you have said?". Asked Stiles.  
  
"What?, That You're stubborn, you never stop talking, underage?. Derek smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but I’m more interested in the second part." Stiles smirked.  
  
"Maybe," Derek smiled shyly.  
  
"Well maybe I could answer to _That_ , that I love you too?, Stiles blushes and Derek kissed him.

 

Since Peter, always knows how to choose the right moment to enter the scene, at that precise moment, he walked through the door and coughed.  
  
"Easy nephew, better let Little Red rest some more, before the big bad wolf can eat him.”  
  
Derek turned, his eyes become red, Stiles placed a hand on his arm.

"As much as I hate to agree with your uncle, and I would be really happy to jump on you right now, I don’t think have the strength, but I'm not going anywhere .."  
  
Derek stared at him and said. "Me too, never." Then they kissed again.  
  
Peter left the room and returned to the others.

"Don’t enter That door," Peter shook his head, "all that love is killing me .. _again_ ".

 

"Love?" Said Scott surprised.  
  
"Ye Scott ... can u be more dumb? ". Lydia replied. Cora and Allison smiled.  
  
"Someone knows where did Jennifer go?" Asked Isaac, turning to the others.  
  
"No, and for sure no one cares." Replied Cora.  
  
"But isn’t her Derek’s  girlfriend or something?". Protested Scott.  
  
"Trust me Scott , Derek doesn’t give a fuck about her." Peter approached the entrance, "She never had a chance". So saying, he left the clinic and closed the door behind him.


End file.
